


The Snowball Effect

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [6]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ryan first acknowledges he has a problem the third time he finds himself following the curve of Alvarez’s neck when the spic sits in front of him to watch TV.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Effect

Ryan first acknowledges he has a problem the third time he finds himself following the curve of Alvarez’s neck when the spic sits in front of him to watch TV. It looks warm and inviting, and Ryan’s mouth is hanging open a little. And it’s ridiculous, because Ryan is not a fag and there’s nothing girly about Alvarez at all – and yet, Ryan gets this ache of pure _want_ whenever he looks at him and he can’t seem to be able to control his body's reactions anymore.

But _he’s not a fag_ – he can’t be, and especially not in here. **He’s never shown signs before** , and he sure as hell can’t start now. 

So he tells himself it’s only the lack of sex and Alvarez’s skin color, and when his nipple starts fucking bleeding or whatever it is and he ends up in the hospital wing, he flirts with the pretty Latina doctor.


End file.
